


YJTS 'Verse Timestamps

by boy1dr



Series: YJTS 'Verse [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Puppy Piles, Sleepy Cuddles, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7256662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boy1dr/pseuds/boy1dr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlets set within the YJTS 'Verse from my tumblr! They all work as standalone fics, but also enrich the universe.</p>
<p>Ch 1: Sleepy housemate cuddles with Dick, Tim, Jason, Artemis, Kon, and Roy. And Wally running into things. Again.<br/>Ch 2: Team bonding after Tim's first mission <br/>Ch 3: Clark and Dick doing some father-son bonding <br/>Ch 4: Conner accidentally becomes a father figure (again)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sleepy Housemate Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally is a high-speed klutz, and everyone else just wants to sleep. 
> 
> From a tumblr prompt by thrakaboom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set WAY in the future from where we are now. Dick is in his mid-20s. 
> 
> Lian still exists; she's just staying at Jade's during this.

It was one of those nights when everyone slept in a puppy pile in the big bed downstairs, the non-metas clustered around Kon and Wally, who both ran a few degrees hotter than the others. Dick and Kon were startled awake by a loud THUMP. 

“Konnnnnnn…” Dick muttered sleepily, reaching out one arm in what he assumed was Conner’s direction, actually plastering his hand over Roy’s face. “Go get Timmy. ‘S your turn.” 

Tim tended to fall off the cabinets at odd moments of the night, which was the result of all three of his boyfriends being way taller than him and colluding to get his precious coffee in a place that even Dick could barely climb to. 

“’M right here,” Tim said. He lifted his head from Conner’s chest as he spoke and then dropping it back down with a dull thump. 

Artemis woke up as Roy tried to shove Dick’s hand off his face and ended up making him grope her chest. 

“Wally,” she said. “Told you he’d run into the door before Tim fell off the counter again. Dick, you owe me…” 

Roy plugged his ears and hummed loudly as Artemis smugly detailed the sexual favors they’d been gambling with. Wally running into the glass sliding door to the backyard in the middle of the night was not quite as common as Tim falling off the cabinets, but still a regular enough event that they’d installed the same glass used on the windows of the Watchtower. 

Dick didn’t move his hand. “You say that like I’m disappointed.” It would’ve come off as a lot sexier had he not been sleepily slurring the words. 

“Is someone…going to go get him?” Kon asked. 

Artemis and Dick made noncommittal noises in unison. “He’ll be fine,” Arty said. 

Jason groaned loudly as he extricated himself from the tangle of Dick and Roy’s legs. “Go back to sleep.”


	2. Tim's First Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Tim's first mission, the Team decides it's time for some bonding. In the form of a cuddle pile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set when Tim first became Robin, ~a year before the beginning of Season 2.

Tim’s first mission was a resounding success. No casualties, no injuries beyond a few cuts and bruises, and everyone got shipped off to the proper authorities. A proud smile played on Dick’s lips. He’d thought it would be harder having a Robin fighting by his side on missions again, but instead it felt right. Tim was right. There should always be a Robin.

“You did good,” Tula said, laying a hand on Tim’s shoulder. “A first mission to be proud of.”

“Cuddle pile!” Wally yelled, rushing over to the couch to sprawl against one side. Dick settled on the ground, leaning up against Wally’s legs, and then looked around to see where Tim had ended up.

He wasn’t easy to find, an initial search of the room showing no signs of him until Dick spotted the swish of his cape turning the corner.

“Save my spot,” Dick said to Wally, and got up to run after Tim.

He caught up with little effort. “Hey, party’s this way,” he said, extending a hand when Tim turned to look at him.

“You don’t want–” Tim said, before Dick grabbed his hand and started pulling him towards the group. “But I’m new and–!”

“Lil brother, this one’s all about you,” Dick said. “First mission tradition! You get cuddles.”

“Hey wait,” Artemis said, sprawled beside Wally on the couch. “I didn’t get cuddles after my first mission.” She smiled at Tim to show she was kidding.

“Babe… KF and I will give you all the cuddles you want later. Babybird’s turn first.”

“C’mon, Rob!” Gar said. He was practically bouncing, flickering between animals as he tried to decide which one would be best for hugging.

Conner smiled encouragingly, patting the spot between him and Kaldur, where Dick usually sat.

Dick grabbed Tim’s wrist and pulled him down, settling the smaller boy in his lap and wrapping his arms around him.

Beast Boy finally settled on an orangutan, flopping over everyone’s feet with his head in M’gann’s lap as she carded her fingers through his fur.

Wally wrapped an arm around Artemis, who reached down to tousle Tim’s hair. Rocket flopped down from the ceiling to sit on Conner’s lap, resting her head on Dick’s shoulder. Dick, in turn, laid his chin on Tim’s shoulder

“Everyone’s looking at me,” Tim whispered into Dick’s ear, squirming ever-so-slightly.

“They’ll all get distracted soon. Don’t worry.” Dick exhaled, long and deep, hugging Tim just a bit tighter, and Tim finally relaxed.

Garfield shifted into a fennec fox and curled up against Tim’s legs, content. Tim had obviously already been singled out as a new friend. Tula laced her fingers through Kaldur’s, and M’gann laid her head in Tula’s lap. The Team’s breathing began to sync, and then slowed in unison.

And for that little while, everything was perfect.


	3. Clark Is An Awkward Dad (But He Tries)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick is officially having the most humiliating birthday ever. But it's not ALL bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set on Dick's fifteenth birthday! 
> 
> From an anonymous tumblr prompt. 
> 
> tw: menstruation mention

This was, without a doubt, the most humiliating moment of Dick Grayson’s young life. Worse than when Kon accidentally pantsed him in front of the whole team and everyone found out that he wore Batman briefs. Worse than when he’d gotten tangled in his cape on a flip and fallen flat on his face in front of Commissioner Gordon. Somehow even worse than when he’d had ask Bruce to buy him more tampons.

Clark put down the condom-covered banana, much to Dick’s relief, and said, “I know this is probably the last thing you want to hear right now, but you’re growing up. And Bruce and I thought you’d take it better from me than anybody else.”

“So, happy birthday Dick, don’t get pregnant, here’s a bunch of condoms?”

“I could’ve wrapped them, but that would just be tacky.”

Dick laughed and rolled his eyes. “Whatever, dad.”

There was a moment where they both froze. Dick’s eyes flew open and he held his breath, waiting for Clark to react.

Clark smiled, small and quiet at first, but then his face split into a grin.

“Y’know, I did actually get you something,” he said after a moment.

“You did??” Dick’s face lit up, and Clark wondered how he’d managed to spend six years living like royalty and still get so excited over small things.

Clark pulled a small package out of his pocket and handed it over. Dick unwrapped it quickly to find a jewelry box, and then snapped the box open.

He pulled out a small silver charm. It was a bird in flight, both wings spread upward, the head turned to one side. Dick cocked his head and looked at Clark, knowing he’d have an explanation.

“There’s an old Kryptonian legend about a hero. The closest translation is probably Nightwing. And as you come into your own, you remind me more and more of him.”

“We’re both birds,” Dick said.

Clark laughed. “That’s not the only reason. You’re both good, and brave, and strong. And I know…I know this hasn’t been the best year. So this is to remind you.”

Dick put down the charm and wrapped his arms around Clark, burying his face in his chest. Clark hugged back, just holding Dick for a while.

Dick tilted his head up just a bit to speak.

“Thanks, Dad.”

Clark smiled.

“You’re welcome, son.”


	4. Welcome Home, Shazamling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conner welcomes a new kid onto the Team, and ends up getting attached. As per usual. 
> 
> From an anonymous tumblr prompt!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set when Lian is about 12-13, and Dick is ~31. 
> 
> it takes wild liberties with Word of God canon for Freddy Freeman because I didn't like it. That's the only excuse I've got.

“Billy could’ve given us more than a two-hour warning before sending us a kid,” Dick said as he fluffed a pillow and placed it on the bed.

“It’s Billy.” Conner shrugged. “The wisdom of Solomon doesn’t kick in when he’s in civvies.”

“I think we’re ready?” Dick looked at his wrist computer. “He’ll be here in like two minutes. I can say hi, but I still have to run training. The Pigtail Squad waits for no man, and I promised Flash Baby the new agility course today.” As he spoke, they walked towards the zeta pad. Dick pulled up Freddy’s file on the monitor. “You up to working with the new kid?”

Conner grinned. “When am I not?”

Recognized: B-30, Captain Marvel Jr.

The teen who flew in had windswept hair and a confident set to his shoulders, but he didn’t seem to know where to put his hands. They fidgeted by his side

“Nightwing. Superboy,” he said, nodding to each of them in turn.

“Welcome,” Dick said, smiling.

“I’m Captain Marvel–” His words were cut off by a thunderbolt. He fell to the floor, finishing in a much quieter voice, “Junior. Shit.” He tried to stand, but his knee buckled and he fell again. “Why does this keep happening?!”

“Are you okay?” Conner asked. He stepped forward and offered the boy a hand.

“I don’t have my crutch. I figured I’d just stay powered up and be impressive. So much for that” His hands were fidgeting again. He pushed himself into a half-sitting position, sighed, and then took Conner’s hand.

Conner pulled him up easily

“Freddy Freeman, nice to meet you”

“Let’s get you to the medbay,” Conner said. “We can get you a brace and a crutch–the brace at least ought to come back when you de-Shazam. We tried a wrist one out on Marvel the second once and it stayed on her after; should be the same principle.”

Dick checked the time. “I’ve gotta run; you guys going to be okay?”

“I’ve got this,” Conner said.

“I look forward to working with you,” Freddy said as Dick left, and then winced.

“Are you going to freak out if I carry you?” Conner asked.

“Yes.”

“Okay.” Conner slung an arm around Freddy, under his armpits to support him, and they slowly made their way to the medbay.

“So much for first impressions,” Freddy said.

“Hey, you’re doing fine.” Conner said, lifting him easily onto a table “We’ve had worst first impressions. You know Tempest? He didn’t get his land legs for three days after he came to the surface. And we had to frisk the new Robin for knives. Twice.”

“You don’t have to patronize me,” Freddy said. He narrowed his eyes and frowned. “I can take care of myself.”

“I’m not patronizing you. I’m just saying, we’re a bunch of kids. First impressions don’t mean much.”

Conner turned and rummaged through a cabinet. “Just let me find everything and then we can do the tour. Do you want to start or end with your room?”

“I have a room?” Freddy’s eyes widened. He tried and failed to hide a grin.

Conner internally facepalmed. Did Billy tell him anything?

Freddy recomposed his face, trying to act natural. “Can we look at that first? Just, y’know, so I know where it is.”

“For sure. It’s kind of sparse right now, though. We didn’t have time to get you clothes and stuff, but at least you’ve got the uniform covered. We can go shopping tomorrow?”

“I don’t need…” Freddy said. His voice trailed off.

“Perks of being in Young Justice. It kind of comes standard.” Conner squeezed Freddy’s shoulder. “Welcome to the Team, kiddo.”


End file.
